Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 33
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 32 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 34}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 33. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Sandsturm *Blattsprenkel *Springpfote *Spatzenpfote *Kleinbart *Scharfkralle *Kleeschweif *Flickenfuß *Tüpfelblatt *Rattenanführer *Regenpelz (nur sein Leichnam) *Echoklang *Blütenduft *Salbeijunges *Minzjunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenjäger Ereignisse Tod *Feuerstern verliert sein zweites Leben *Regenpelz *Rattenanführer Sonstige Orte *Schuppen *Schlucht **Wispernde Grotte **Fluss **WolkenClan-Lager **Kinderstube **Großer Felshaufen **Wolkenfels Tiere *Ratte *Biene *Hund *Schlange Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Kehlwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Krähenfraß *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Schüler, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Morgendämmerung, Mond *Redewendung: "Krähenfraß fressendes, herumkriechendes Gewürm!" Wissenswertes *Seite 503: Der Satzteil "But he couldn't understand (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), aber dann merkte er, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 461 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 504: "(...) Baum wenige Schwanzlängen vom (...)" - Statt wenige müsste es "mehrere" oder "einige" heißen, da im Original die Rede von several ist (vgl. Seite 462 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 504: Springpfote wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Spatzenpfote vertauscht (vgl. Seite 462 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 504: Der Satzrest "(...) as Firestar and the other she-cats limped up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 462 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 504: Der Satz "Sparrowpaw waved his tail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Spatzenpfote wedelte/winkte mit dem Schwanz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Spatzenpfote deutete mit dem Schwanz hinüber." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 462 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 505: Das Wort "mühsam" vom Satz "Mühsam kletterte Feuerstern (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 463 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 506: Der Satz "Around her the other cats were stirring, seeming to catch something of the fire that blazed within her." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die anderen Katzen um sie herum regten sich, schienen etwas von dem Feuer, das in ihr brannte aufzufangen/zu fassen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Würden sich die anderen Katzen von dem Feuer, das in ihr brannte, anstecken lassen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 464 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 506: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Dafür müssen wie (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 464 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 506: Das Wort "mühsam" vom Satz "Feuerstern erhob sich mühsam auf (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 464 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 507: Scharfkralle wird fälschlicherweise als goldbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 508: Der Satzrest "(...) inside the barn." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 465 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 508: Das Wort "wild" vom Satz "(...) Krallen wild durch die Luft." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 466 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 508: Der Satz "Even Shortwhisker seemed to have pulled back from the brink of his panic." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 466 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 508: Der Satzrest "Taking the lead, (...) to the cold, hard ground (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 466 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 509: Der Satzrest "(...), anguished." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 467 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 510: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als männlich übersetzt (vgl. Seite 468 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 511: "(...), was sie tun sollten." - Vor dem Wort tun müsste "als nächstes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von next ist (vgl. Seite 468 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 511: "Blattsprenkel stellte sich vor dem Loch auf und (...)" - Statt stellte sich (...) auf müsste es "hielt (...) an" heißen, da im Original die Rede von halted ist (vgl. Seite 469 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 512: Der Satzrest "(...) in deepest gratitude." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 469 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 513: "Diese junge Kätzin hatte noch (...)" - Statt diese junge Kätzin müsste es "dieser junge Clan" heißen, da im Original die Rede von this young Clan ist (vgl. Seite 470 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 514: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 471 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 514: Der Satz "Don't grieve" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Trauere nicht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sei nicht traurig." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 472 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 515: Das Wort Clan vom Satz "(...) - und für ihren Clan." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 472 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 515: "(...) hat sie zusammengeschweißt, wie (...)" - Statt zusammengeschweißt müsste es "zusammengebracht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von has brought them together und die Katzen zudem gar nicht wissen, was schweißen ist (vgl. Seite 472 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 515: Der Satzrest "(...) some of the (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 472 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise